Who Says You Can't Have It All?
by profigymulligan
Summary: Harry lost everything through betrayal and destruction. He's going back to prevent it all and perhaps find happiness on the way.


Who Says You Can't Have it All?

A/N: Okay, I got a little bored as it is holidays for me from university at the moment and I have been looking at a lot of different stories in the Harry Potter genre. I have noticed there are not an awful lot of Harry/Fleur stories in this genre, so I am going to attempt one and hopefully it will be better than some I have had the misfortune to try to read. As my previous story, this story will first involve time-travel, although in this case it is instigated by Harry himself and he has no other help than his own. I don't speak French and don't intend to in this story, or to imitate the atrocious accent Fleur seems to receive as much as Hagrid. Personally I consider it a little racist the way both Fleur and Hagrid are portrayed in the books along with Viktor Krum. Consider that while these characters are from a different country to most of the English students within Hogwarts, their accents really shouldn't be much different from the Scottish burr that Mcgonnagall is supposed to have. Yet her accent is not intimated in the way she speaks and neither is there the Irish twang when Seamus speaks in the books. So in this thought, all characters will be speaking English, the way I speak anyhow, which is the Australian version if anyone cared to know. BTW I am actually legally blind so sometimes I will make spelling errors as I decipher the spelling of some words from the way it sounds. If you find spelling errors let me know. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his likeness or the publishing rights to Harry Potter. This is purely for my own entertainment and anyone else who cares to read this work.

Prologue.

Harry Potter aged 60 stood within the chamber of secrets under what once was Hogwarts. Though he was in his sixties, he looked no older than 40. His hair was a little longer than in his youth and was streaked slightly with grey, giving him a distinguished appearance. His body was that of a fighter. Hard, compacted muscled showed through the way his robes lay against his frame. He was also a lot more scarred than he used to be as intricate lines from battles long past in history had had their effect upon his body. His eyes, no longer obscured by glasses glittered within their emerald depths with supressed power. His once famous lightning bolt scar was a bare trace upon his forehead and was almost hidden by the deep tan which covered his entire body. He was dressed in fine battle robes that were made from a combination of dragon-hide and acramantula silk with runes embroidered in silver along the entire length and width of the cloth, ensuring protection and self-repair. Around his neck was a small necklace which contained a tiny trunk, which had all of his possessions that he carried with him at all times, something which would be useless in a short time, if everything went to plan.

Things had not gone well shortly after the departure of his children to Hogwarts. Harry, now an Auror within the DMLE had gone to work one day when he was stopped by security as soon as he flooed into the office. New wards had just been put upon the entrances to the Ministry of Magic and one of them, which he had known about, but not considered important to tell anyone about were the wards detecting certain mind-controlling potions, such as love potions and loyalty potions. The reason he had been stopped was that both were found to be within his system. His Boss, a man by the name of Myles Pearce had instructed him to go to St. Mungos immediately along with two other aurors to make sure there was not a compulsion component to the potions to refuse to seek treatment if potions were ever suspected. This reason in itself should have caused an alarm bell to ring in his head, but being under the potions and apparently for so long, he didn't consider anything but wondering what was going on.

An unpleasant 48 hours later after a regimen of purging and flushing potions a report was handed to him, with a copy going off to the DMLE. His life at that point had been crushed with the news. He had been on a strong loyalty potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore since his 1st year at Hogwarts. This was the potion that had the compulsion component to it, which explained his almost pathological aversion to seeking treatment from a medical professional be it at the hospital wing or St. Mungos. He only found out later on that his boss had suspected something amiss and had instigated the ward changes in the Ministry of Magic to check his suspicion without alerting anyone, as it was also a good security measure to have for the government building regardless.

The fact he had been potion to be loyal to Dumbledore came as a shock, but the news of the two other potions were the greatest disasters to his life. The first was a second loyalty potion, although of lesser strength to the one from Dumbledore. This one was keyed to the Weasley family with a secondary key to Ron, explaining all the times he had forgiven Ron for what he considered now to be betrayals of great magnitude, a prime example being the Tri-Wizard tournament. The second potion though was amortentia keyed to Ginny Weasley. He felt utterly betrayed to find this out and knew now that he had never loved her. The slight intoxicating effect also explained the problems he began to have in fifth year with controlling his emotions as well as the events of his sixth and supposed to be 7th year. He now knew that Ginny would either spend the rest of her life in Azkaban or given the Dementor's kiss for line theft, multiple counts of rape, administering a controlled substance to the head of a most ancient and noble house. He also suspected that her mother was going to be spending time in Azkaban as well as there was no way that Ginny was able to make those potions as she was a mediocre potions brewer and wouldn't be able to make the more complex of potions such as amortentia.

He never did see her again, as when he was released from hospital, Ginny and her mother, as it had proved his suspicions were correct, were in ministry holding cells and because of his involvement, he was excluded from the trial as a judge and he did not wish to appear in court as the victim. As far as he was concerned he had seen enough of her. Luckily he had his friends behind him during this time. Ron was found to have nothing to do with the whole potions incident and was fuming mad at his family for what they had done to his best friend. Hermione was also appalled at what she had considered her best girlfriend had done to her best friend. They both took him into their home while the whole affair was sorted out and he used their guest room as a sanctuary where he could begin to put his life back together.

Shortly after though, things began to happen at such a fast rate, he could barely keep his head above water not to drown in sorrow. Some idiot in the muggle governments of the world had decided that he wanted to be ruler of the world and had launched a nuclear strike against his enemies, which turned out to be most of the western world. Apparently this ruler had had enough time to purchase nuclear weapons from the former Soviet countries and transport them to secret locations around the world, unbeknownst to the rest of the world. General Green, or so he was known as had made a lucky strike and this just outside of Hogwarts, destroying everything within a 20 kilometre radius within a thermonuclear blast, including the castle of Hogwarts and all the students, including his two children. Harry had been still on leave at the time due to compassionate grounds and thus had not been within the London area as Ron and Hermione lived on the coast when the bombs hit London and obliterated not only the ministry of Magic, but his friends from existence. Harry later found out that the nuclear bomb that had destroyed Hogwarts was actually an accident as it too was meant for London but a malfunction in its programming caused it to veer off course and land in just the wrong place, at least for Harry and most of the British magical world.

It took him a few years, but eventually he managed to track down General Green and put him to death within one of his own uranium enrichment factories, port-keying the general into the centre of the reactor, giving him a taste of what happened to his children.

General Green's destruction did not only occur in Britain though as he had targeted major cities of most countries in order to cause as much damage as possible. From the tortured general's own mind, he found out that the general had somehow found out about the magical world when a death eater attack caused the death of his own family back during the second blood war when Voldemort was looking to expand his horizons across the sea from Britain as he was assured of victory in Britain at the time. This caused the general to become unstable and through his drive and insanity, which he kept well hidden from most, he managed to become leader of his nation and began his plan to annihilate most of the magical world. Since most magical populations tended to centralise in major cities, his strikes managed to decimate 90% of the magical population.

It was after this fact had surfaced that Harry conceived of an idea to go back to the past and to rectify things so that the second blood war did not occur and if he played his cards right, he would find someone to be truly happy with, rather than the potion Queen's decision of her own daughter. It had turned out that Molly had drugged him with the loyalty potion for both Dumbledore as well as the one for her family and finally the amortentia. Apparently Severus Snape was a lot of things, but to use his own art to enslave others was a place he would not go, which was saying something considering he was a loyal death eater in the end, so he had found out after finding Dumbledore's journals in a lower vault of the castle that still remains as it was quite a ways underground in a storage room for things that were left behind by previous teachers and headmasters when they died. Here he found out that the only way that Dumbledore had any control over Severus Snape was through his own dosage of a loyalty potion unbeknownst to the potions master. Apparently the night Dumbledore was killed; Severus Snape had neglected dinner as he was in the middle of brewing that was only interrupted by Professor Flitwick's disturbing him to let him know the castle was being attacked. What Dumbledore did not know and Harry only found out later when he sifted through the knowledge left in his head from the soul fragment that had been destroyed by Voldemort's killing curse, was that the dark mark had its own loyalty compulsion to it which was constantly in battle with the potion in Snape's system. Thus because a dose was missed, Snape was able to exact his planned revenge on the headmaster. This had been the main reason Dumbledore had trust in Snape as he had him potioned all that time, rather than because he regretted any of his past doings.

From that time onwards, Harry travelled the world, seeking abandoned wizard manors whose families had died in the holocaust seeking their family libraries and family magic in order to fulfil his plan, which took over 10 years for him to complete. His search began in Britain, where he raided most of the pureblood manors and then spread out around the world. Finally though it was done. He stood within the chamber of secrets and looked over the ritual circle he had crated which comprised of thousands upon thousands of runes, filled with a potion of his own creation to harness the very power of the magic that surged through the earth to fulfil his objective, to travel back to his third year at Hogwarts, where he could begin his changes. The chamber was the perfect place for this as Hogwarts was built upon the intersection of 3 ley lines and the chamber itself was built upon this nexus of power.

Harry disrobed and walked into the centre of the circle with only a ritual dagger, which was magically neutral as no other active magic, was permitted within the centre of the circle. He began to chant in a language long past dead and not remembered for thousands of years. The chant went on for five minutes and slowly the runes around him began to glow with an eldritch light as the potions began the process of energising the runes with the magic of the world. As he neared the completion of his chant the runes lit up with a brilliant flash and that was the last thing Harry knew.


End file.
